Rewrite The Stars
by Lexie Morgan
Summary: Summary: This is Liason twist on Valentine's Day 2001... What would of happened if Elizabeth chose her heart that night instead of denying it. (Yes, I was inspired by the song Rewrite The Stars, but this story doesn't follow the song like a song fict would. Not A Song Fict.)
1. Chapter 1

As the wind cut through her jacket Elizabeth couldn't look away from the blaze of the warehouse fire; she could feel her heart just drop into her stomach as seconds ticked by slowly becoming minutes that were passing. Then she saw it... At first it was just this outline, and then she saw them come out. Able to finally breathe Elizabeth felt the bouquet of roses slip from her hands falling to the ground, but in that moment all she saw was Jason dropping to his knees covered in soot safe and sound right there.

"Come on, I'll take you home," came Lucky's voice which sounded like it was far off in the distance instead of next to her.

Not trusting her voice Elizabeth just walked passed him, and headed toward Jason who was looking her way. Tears rolling down her face Elizabeth dropped to her knees next to him, and reached out her hands cupping the sides of his face to make sure he was real.

"Don't you ever leave me... I need you next to me forever and always," Elizabeth stammered unable to help it.

"I'm fine," Jason whispered almost as he looked into her eyes.

She just shook her head at the comment that she knew too well.

"Don't say you're fine," Elizabeth told him softly.

"Alright," Jason agreed with her.

"I love you, and I've been an idiot," Elizabeth whispered as she looked him in the eye.

"I love you too," Jason closed the short distance to kiss her on the lips.

"I know I can't convince you to go get checked out," Elizabeth dropped her hands; as Jason helped her to her feet.

"Walk with me," Jason asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed as they walked away from the scene.

In her heart she knew he had to leave her soon for reasons she shouldn't know. This would be the price of being with him, and she knew it was better than not having him.

"Meet me at Jake's?" Jason questioned her as he pulled out his key.

"As long as you come home to me," Elizabeth answered him softly.

"The minute I'm finished I'll be there," Jason promised her softly; as she took the key from him.

"I'm holding you to that," Elizabeth tried to smile.

"You don't have to fake a smile for me," Jason told her as he let her go.

"I wasted all this time, and I don't want you to go. You have to go for many reasons, and I know that I have to let you go," Elizabeth spoke honestly; as she dropped the smile.

"I'll be seeing you," Jason kissed her one more time before leaving her there.

For a few minutes Elizabeth just stood there looking in the direction he had left. With a smile on her lips Elizabeth knew she was finally doing the right thing for herself.

"Elizabeth, what's going on with you," came Lucky's voice making her look.

"I thought you died, and I fell for Jason. Ever since you came home I've tried to protect you, and do right by you. I just can't deny my heart anymore, and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. The thing is I can't live my life for you because I will hurt you even more in the end," Elizabeth opened up to Lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in Jason's room at Jake's Elizabeth felt more like herself than she had in a long time. She knew looking back to when she came to Port Charles her edges had been rough. Mostly she had been trying to protect herself from being hurt or disappointed like before. No one had made her feel like she was good enough, so over time she had tried to fit in the box like a good girl. When Elizabeth thought she had lost Lucky; Jason stepped up to be there for her like no one else. For the first time someone accepted her just for who she was; Jason didn't need her to be the perfect girl who was on a pedestal. Then when Lucky came beck from the dead; she had felt like they deserve this chance to be together. Every day since she was putting on this mask pretending to be what was expected of her; then tonight her heart made everything clear as it could be after seeing Jason come out of the fire. It was more than the possibly losing Jason in the fire, but that she had wasted so much time being without him. Sure, the look on Lucky's face was hard to swallow, but she couldn't pretend with him anymore for both their sakes. Tired Elizabeth pulled off her coat finally as she went hanging it up on the back of the chair in the room. With nothing but time Elizabeth went over to the bed crawling under the covers just trying to get some rest. At some point Elizabeth drifted off to sleep as her body shut down on her; the next thing she knew she felt a gentle kiss against her cheek waking her.

"I'm back," came Jason's voice making Elizabeth open her eyes to see him knelt in front of her.

"What time is it," Elizabeth asked as it seemed to be dark outside.

"Early in the morning," Jason replied as he swept some hair from her face.

More than anything Elizabeth was glad he was with her now because she knew that he had made it back to her.

"Everything okay," Elizabeth questioned softly not wanting details.

"For now," Jason answered her honestly.

"Just always come home to me," Elizabeth smiled as she would take whatever she could get.

"Always," Jason promised her as he went in for a real kiss.

Smiling ear to ear Elizabeth knew she could get use to this very easily, but she knew her friends and family would have a hard time with them. Still she would walk through fire to live the life that she wanted with Jason.

"I love you so much," Elizabeth said as she looked into his baby blues that she could get lost in.

"We'll have that moment when it's right; I want it to be perfect in every single way. I don't want it to be because we're finally together or I almost died. I promise we'll get there when it's right," Jason said as it would be so easy for them to get swept up in the moment.

"Will you cuddle with me? I'd like to be next to you," Elizabeth asked as she felt so lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that morning Jason took Elizabeth out for breakfast since she had work and errands to do. Walking into Kelly's they took a table as they waited for a waitress to come take their order. Her eyes were locked with Jason as the bells above the door rang out announcing someone's arrival. Plus she was just too over the mood happy to think strait especially with Jason sitting across from her.

"Elizabeth! I've been worried sick! Where have you been," her Gram's voice broke through making Elizabeth look up as her Gram approached the table.

"With Jason," Elizabeth said honestly.

"Lucky must be," Gram started to say.

"Lucky doesn't have a say in my life, and I'm not with Lucky anymore either," Elizabeth told her not about to beat around the bush.

"You love him," Gram argued with her.

"I did love him, but…. When he supposedly died I moved on without noticing it. Now I'm going to do what makes me happy. Being someone I'm not isn't an option for me. Jason let me just be who I was; he didn't expect me to act like something I wasn't," Elizabeth tried to explain to her Gram.

"This isn't you," Gram shook her head.

"I tried to be who everyone expected me to be, but Jason is the man who is in my future," Elizabeth replied flat out.

"Not under my roof you won't," Gram refused to accept it.

Slowly taking a deep breath Elizabeth knew losing her tempter wouldn't help right now.

"I'll be by for my things tomorrow," Elizabeth stated calmly as Jason reached out taking her by the hand.

"You're going to let this thug separate you from your family," Gram questioned her angry.

"You're the one who is doing that not Jason. He hasn't made one demand of me unlike you. This whole time Jason has sat here not saying a word," Elizabeth cut her off at the pass.

With that Gram stomped off in a huff leaving Kelly's fuming.

"Elizabeth," Jason started to say.

"She'll come around or that's it for me. Being with you isn't a choice anymore. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but the one thing I am sure of is you," Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Maybe I need a bigger place than a room a Jake's. I mean if you want to move in with me," Jason questioned her hopeful.

"I think I'd like that a lot," Elizabeth smiled ear to ear.

"I've got to meet with Sonny, but what about this afternoon," Jason asked as he spotted the time.

"Sure, my shift is about to start, and some errands to run around town," Elizabeth reached out taking his hand and glancing at his watch to see the time.

"I guess I'll see you later," Jason started to get up.

"Kiss first," Elizabeth smiled as she didn't let go of him.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason smiled ear to ear as he bent down giving her a kiss.

"Bye," Elizabeth said as she let him go.

"One more for the road," Jason smirked as he took one more kiss before leaving her at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jason got to Sonny's the guard did a double take like something was off, but Jason just brushed it off like nothing heading into the home of his best friends. It didn't take but a glance around for Jason to gather that Sonny was not there nor he was he still upstairs with Carly and Michael. Hearing footsteps on the stairs Jason looked to see Carly coming down looking very happy.

"Jason, what did you do," Carly asked as she came over eying him closely.

"I'm with Elizabeth…. She left Lucky, and we're together now," Jason told her plainly.

"Cupcake! You're with her," Carly started in as she rolled her eyes.

"Carly, look at me," Jason forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm looking," Carly groaned as she did it.

"This is my choice… I'm happy with Elizabeth. You can't talk about her like that in front of me, and I won't allow her to talk of you that way either. You both have to accept that I love you both, and that there is enough room in my heart for the two of you," Jason told her firmly.

After taking a deep breath like he was always reminding her to do; Carly really looked at her best friend seeing he was in love for real.

"Oh man, you really love her…. Still, if she hurts you I will destroy her so fast her head will spin. I won't care how much you ask me to let it go," Carly warned him up front; as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Looks like someone already gave you the good news," came Sonny's voice making them look his way.

"No, just a best friend heart to heart. He's….. dating…. Elizabeth," Carly struggled with saying it.

"What's the good news?" Jason changed the subject off his love life.

"We're leaving for Martinique tonight to get married! Both of us were hoping you'd look after Michael for us while we're gone," Carly burst with excitement.

"I'd be glad to look after Michael, but Elizabeth would be staying with me. We're looking for a place starting this afternoon," Jason told her.

"That should be fine," Sonny came over joining his wife.

"It's fine," Carly said trying to not say what she really wanted to say.

"Thank you," Jason told Carly knowing she was trying for his sake.

"You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. Even if I….. Your happiness means everything to me. If she can give you what you deserve; then I can get there eventually I think," Carly said finding it hard to curb her tongue without considering what she was going to say.

"Why don't you go finish packing," Sonny suggested gently.

"Fine, if I wasn't so happy; I'd blow about this," Carly started as Sonny cut her off with a kiss to the lips.

"We won't be long," Sonny promised her softly.

"Talk quick because I want lunch with two of my favorite guys," Carly requested as she left to go upstairs.

"I've never seen her so happy as she is with you," Jason smiled with a knowing look.

"Let's make this quick then," Sonny said wanting to keep Carly happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q: What you think?

Q: Do you want more?

AN: If you guys want more the chapters going forward would be like a greatest moments chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to deal with Christmas dinner planning, prep, cooking, and so on. This is what happens when you are the only cook in the family. LOL! However this should make up for it hopefully.

AN2: Jason is referred to as Jason Alan Morgan because of this chapter for a good reason. I'm not sure what Jason's full name was before his accident, but I assumed that it was Jason Alan Morgan Quartermaine before dropping Quartermaine. No matter what I needed him to have a middle name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **About A Little Over Year later...**

Instinctively Elizabeth reached out for Jason who wasn't there next to her in bed; she instantly remembered exactly why he wasn't in bed next to her this morning. Her lips curled into a smile as she knew that they had made it to the day she had dreamed of for months. Slowly opening her eyes Elizabeth sat up pulling her knees to her chest and felt like she was about to jump out of her skin out of excitement for the day. As she glanced across the room there was a box on the vanity, so she climbed out of the bed going to the vanity to see what it was. Beautiful ice blue wrapping paper covered the gift, and a note was on the top in Jason's handwriting.

"Just the beginning," Elizabeth read out aloud after taking the note.

Taking a seat Elizabeth laid the note aside on the vanity; then tackled the wrapping paper to remove it with care. Under the wrapping paper Elizabeth found a jewelry box... Then she opened the box to find a necklace with natural pearls and diamonds in the shape of a butterfly wing that was breathtaking.

"You're up! Good, we got a lot to do," Carly walked into Elizabeth's and Jason's bedroom.

"Yeah," Elizabeth stammered almost.

"Wow, Jason was always good at picking out something incredible. This is perfect for your something new. I had you covered, but this is perfect," Carly gently picked up the necklace.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as Carly put it on for her.

"Now I got you something blue, old and borrowed in one. It was a Christmas gift, so I want it back," Carly pulled out a London Blue Topaz Bracelet.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked as Carly put it on her.

"We might have got off to a bad start, but I see how happy Jason is with you. I want Jason and... you to have the perfect day. It's still hard not being the only girl in his life, but at least he has someone to love him as he should. For him, I'd do anything because he'd do the same for me," Carly said proudly of how far she had come in a year.

Smiling Elizabeth was disappointed inside that her family wasn't there for her; she knew their feelings about Jason and the life that he lived in Sonny's world. Yet she hoped that someone would put everything aside for her day, but it had been Carly who stepped up to help with the whole wedding. She knew that Carly was still iffy about her especially when it came to Jason.

"Thank you for being here for me... I'm not your favorite person I know, but you have been there like no one else. You have no idea what it means to me," Elizabeth started to tear up.

"No tears! You can not look puffy before you walk down that aisle. The makeup artist is going to be here any minute." Carly told Elizabeth as she grabbed tissues from nearby to dab at the water droplets.

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door which Carly went getting, and there was a young woman with a large suitcase looking thing wheeled behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone waiting to walk down the aisle towards Jason and her future; Elizabeth felt a little sad that her dad or brother wasn't there for her. She was walking into this new chapter in her life without her family standing by her side. Still, Elizabeth wouldn't trade all the happiness and love she had found with Jason. He loved her just like she was, and didn't expect her to make herself less.

"Elizabeth," came Sonny's voice making her look up to see Jason's best friend and brother.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked confused by him being there.

"If you'll let me... Could I walk you down the aisle," Sonny asked her offering his arm to her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth took his arm just as the doors started to open.

Smiling ear to ear Elizabeth walked arm in arm with Sonny going towards Jason. Through her veil, Elizabeth could see tears in Jason's eyes as she got closer, and she started tearing up at the sight of him. After what seemed like a long walk Sonny placed her hand in Jason's hand before going to sit with Carly on the front row. With great care Jason took the veil off her face with a smile on his face; then he took her small hands into to his larger hands giving a slight squeeze.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in the holy bonds of matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation. The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this union, Elizabeth Imogene Webber and Jason Alan Morgan now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace," the priest started off as Jason and Elizabeth stared at one another.

However, Carly looked around with a death stare as if to dare anyone who would think of ruining this for her Jason. There wasn't really anyone there that would cause trouble, but Carly was taking no chances that this wedding would be ruined.

"Do you Elizabeth Imogene Webber take this man Jason Alan Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live," he asked looking to Elizabeth.

"I do," Elizabeth answered without hesitation.

"Do you Jason Alan Morgan take this woman Elizabeth Imogene Webber to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live," he turned to Jason for an answer.

"I do," Jason said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was coming time for them to say the vows they had written for each other; Elizabeth had so many things she wanted to say to Jason that was so important to her. She wasn't sure that there was enough time to tell him everything that was in her heart. All she knew was that she had a lifetime to tell him everything that she didn't say today. This was the beginning of their forever and always...

"Could I go first?" Jason asked looking to the Priest.

"Alright," he agreed as he gave Jason the approval.

"Our start wasn't the one you tell... You were grieving for a loss, and I just wanted to be there for you. At the same time, I was broken from my own kind of loss. Slowly we rebuilt our lives piece by piece together. It was a hard time in our lives... But we did it. When push came to shove you were there for me. Then you got this miracle that neither of us could have expected. I understood you needed to try... Yet here we are today, together. I love every part of you because you are perfect just as you are. No matter what life brings our way I know we can stand together. Looking to the future isn't my thing, but... I want a little girl who looks just like you... People talk about growing old together, and I can't see it the way they do. I do know I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. My promise to you is that you will always be my home and that I will always do my best to come back to you and our family," Jason said as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth," the priest said looking to her.

"Ever since I could remember I never fit the right way not in my family or in the world. You came along when I needed someone, and you accepted me without expecting anything at all. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could breathe. You showed me what it means to love and be loved without holding back. Love isn't changing someone to fit into a box, but it's when two piece of the same whole comes together. Jason, you are my compass and my true North. When I look at you I know exactly where to head... Home. So I promise you my whole heart today, but it has been yours for the taking before I knew it. More than that I promise that you are my home and my family. Wherever this life leads I will always be by your side. Forever and always," Elizabeth stammered towards the end; as the tears began to really flow.

"Jason, repeat after me. With this ring; I thee wed," the priest handed him the ring and Jason took it.

"With this ring; I thee wed," Jason said as he placed the ring on Elizabeth's ring finger.

"Elizabeth," the priest started to say as Elizabeth took the ring quickly.

"With this ring; I thee wed," Elizabeth smiled as she slid the ring on Jason's ring finger before the priest could say more.

"What God has joined together; let no man put asunder. I'm happy to pronounce you husband and wife. Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jason Alan Morgan. You may kiss the bride," the pries rolled with it with a smile on his face.

With that Jason went in for a long slow kiss with his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that Carly wasn't happy when Jason told her that he and Elizabeth were going to skip the wedding afterparty at the penthouse. If she was honest Elizabeth was ready to start her new life with Jason where ever the road would lead them. However, he still hadn't told her where they were going for their honeymoon. All she knew was that they had headed out of town somewhere, and he had her quickly change out of her dress into jeans and a t-shirt. Everything was whipping by them as Jason sped into the unknown. It didn't matter to Elizabeth where they were headed as long as they were together. She knew they would pay for cutting out on Carly tonight, but that would be put on hold until they returned from their honeymoon. When they finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere Elizabeth was confused, to say the least as Jason kicked the kickstand down before getting off the motorcycle.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked as he helped her off the motorcycle.

"Well as I thought about this new life we were starting; I wanted to bring a piece of my past into our future here and now. It's also the reason I spent so much time lately away from you. These trips for the last few months wasn't business, but rather it was a surprise wedding gift from me for our family. Trust me," Jason asked offering her his hand.

"Always and forever," Elizabeth smiled as she took his hand.

Gently Jason led her into an opening that she hadn't noticed before that turned out to be a driveway. They didn't walk long before the trees opened up into a wide area with a cabin sitting in the middle like a painting.

"Jason," Elizabeth whispered as she looked to him.

"This was my first real home before Sonny, Carly, and then you. The boxcar was hauled off a while ago... I bought the land wanting to keep it," Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"Your name was written in the ground here.. I can't believe I forgot. It's as much a part of you; as you are a part of it," Elizabeth sighed as she relaxed into his embrace.

"There is four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room, and kitchen. I almost forgot... In the back behind the cabin is an art studio for you. I never want you to forget who you are because every single part of you is important to me," Jason started to kiss her neck just a little.

Just the touch of his lips on her skin was enough to drive her wild.

"Maybe we should continue inside our new home," Elizabeth suggested as she turned to face him.

"I think that is a perfect idea," Jason agreed as he swept her off her feet.

"Jason," Elizabeth said as she had been caught off guard.

"I got to do this the right way," Jason smirked as he headed towards the door.

"As long as I have you everything is perfect. I love you so much," Elizabeth looked into his eyes as she spoke.


End file.
